


Keith is Bad

by bamboobaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Keith (Voltron), Anxious Lance (Voltron), Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Complete, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dreams, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Japanese Keith (Voltron), LGBT, LGBTQ, Lance is too, Love, M/M, New York, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Rivals to Lovers, allura is also an artist, allura is from london, and, in new york, keith is a mad boy, lance and allura and good friends, lance and allura live in an apartment together, lance paints keith, tattooed lance, they go to good schools, they kiss, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: "Lance dreams of Keith. He dreams of his dimple. He dreams of his lovely eyes and his jet black hair. He dreams of them together in his bed. He dreams of his milky skin."It's your homies Keith and Lance here to be a rivals to lovers couple .... again ..ALSO - this is a new version as of december 2 2020
Relationships: Allura & Romelle (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Ramen and Pens

**Author's Note:**

> i am sleepy

The Altea Art Institute, the University of Olkarian, and the Marmora Institute of Art are three honorable art schools in the urban New York area. The three of them are also international schools and this has led Lance McClain to the position he is in as of two months ago - in a poor, unprosperous apartment where he has Allura as a roommate (or _flatmate_ ). Somehow... they have made a home, a home where the floor bleeds ramen and pens and a home where love inheres. Keith Kogane, a lovely young man, contests this composed dream.


	2. Horimono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are babies

Lance comes out of the bathroom. He showered, so his hair is wet and in his pores rests an €80 ambrosia wash from Paris (Allura goes there often). In his glamorous skin and in boxers, Lance moves into the kitchen.

And...

Keith is in his kitchen.

Keith is bad, he's a bad guy. The way he drains his glass of green tea is bad and the way he looks to Lance is bad too. His grey eyes are bad. His red lips are bad.

"Allura isn't home," Lance says.

"Right."

Lance, in a poor mood, moves farther into the room and as he reaches for a glass himself, Keith sees the tattoo across his back.

" _Horimono_ ," he says.

"I lived in Japan for two years, Altea has a contemporary art course there," Lance says. In those two years, he assumed said tattoo.

One moment of silence.

"I was needled to death. The woman was in her 20s, she was _adorable_ and I should've given her my number."

Two moments of silence.

Keith commences, "You lived in Japan for two years... for a course in _contemporary art_? Why not Kamakura?"

Three moments of silence.

"So, when will you leave? Soon?"

"I'll leave whenever Allura comes home."

"Ten seconds? Three hours?"

"No idea."

Lance is sick of Keith being in his apartment. Keith is bad, he is a terrible person. Blue eyes look to the man of poison and the air brews in a way of war. 

Lance leaves Keith in the kitchen and moves into his bedroom where he then texts Allura.

\- - - Lura - - -

**Keith is in the apartment**

I'll be home soon, we're going to get mochi

**Keith is bad**

**Get me some of the blue ones**

Keith is good

**He is very bad**


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance is.... in love? ..?

Lance paints Keith and he has no idea why.

He paints his _eyes_.

He paints his hair as black water expands across the paper.

Then he paints red cheeks and red lips.

It’s very good.

“You’re in love,” Pidge says.

“I’m not in love.  Keith is terrible.”

“Allura paints me often," Romelle says (to back Pidge).

"His eyes are _grey_ , they are my muse."

"A muse correlates to love and positive emotions, Lance."


	4. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new york apartment man

Lance dreams of those grey eyes.


	5. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon

\- - - Rom - - - 

**Where are you guys**

Marmora

And yes

Keith is here

**Come home**

**He is a DEMON**


	6. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue

Keith, for some reason, dreams of blue eyes. For some reason, his brain presents to him an amiable grin and brown earthy skin. When he sleeps, a loud young man is there... for some reason.


	7. Allura Says You Painted Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so terrible

\- - - Demon - - -

allura says you painted me


	8. Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eye

\- - - Pidge - - -

lance

i need some pasta


	9. Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love cats

A green samurai settles on his paper. Lance and Allura come into the room.

"Marmora is a labyrinth."

"Lance, you're too loud."

"Pidge is out of the city so I have to babysit Lance for the afternoon," says Allura.

"I'm not a kid."

"Keith, you look annoyed. I'll go get some mochi again." She often mediates as if she were a princess.

After she leaves, Lance moves over to Keith.

"She was right, you look very annoyed," Lance says as he grins.

"I need to paint this guy for a course by 4:00 PM."

"So, you're in a snafu and anxious?"

"Yes."


	10. Tofu Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby

Allura isn't back yet, Keith moves his cheek into his hand.

"You have tofu cheeks," says Lance as if it were some ingenious idea.

Keith looks mad and it's _adorable_.


	11. Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a cat in my bed

Lance has a good eye for colors so, in the end, he is of aid. Keith wasn't anxious anymore.


	12. Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👁

The ramen and pen apartment is in garboil.

Paper is _everywhere_ , paint is _everywhere_.

Allura, Romelle, Lance, Keith, and Pidge in one room was a terrible idea.

Keith looks to Lance and sees his hand move in marvelous ways. "Voltron" is on the paper as some kind of ex libris.

"Lance, you go to one of the best art schools in the world... and you painted a _cyborg_ _cat_?"

"My man, Keith, this is my best art yet."

"It's good," Keith says and laughs. Lance sees a dimple appear on his cheek by his eye as if one silk thread was kindly sewn into his skin and set.


	13. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep is good

Listen, Keith isn't a bad guy. Everyone sees him as a lovely person and Lance, who has a _massive_ brain, has figured this out.


	14. Bamboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school is bad

Keith paints some bamboo.


	15. Unearthed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> earth earth

Keith sees Lance as a good guy and whenever Allura has him over (when Lance is there), emotions are unearthed.

The soil parts and trees move in marvelous ways.


	16. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyes

Lance has a room. In this room, there is a bed and on said bed are two boys.

Keith moves his head to the song ( _Makeda_ by les Nubians) as he looks to a One Punch Man poster and then a framed 1940 watercolor of Batman.

Lance is in a good mood, somehow. He's also anxious as those grey eyes move to him. They move to him often.

"I need to go, I have an 8:00 AM tomorrow," Keith says. He looks sleepy.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lance." Blue eyes look to grey eyes and Keith might've battled death right there.


	17. DREAM ONE

In bed, Keith dreams of Lance. He dreams of his laugh and his poised grin. He dreams of his red cheeks when he blushes. He dreams of his hands. He dreams of his lips and the way he is so kind.


	18. DREAM TWO

Lance dreams of Keith. He dreams of his dimple. He dreams of his lovely eyes and his jet black hair. He dreams of them together in his bed. He dreams of his milky skin.


	19. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love

Loud rain pours and Keith comes into the apartment, the apartment of love. When he sees Lance, his brain paints images of his umber skin and naked figure. Blue eyes grasp grey eyes. He needs him.

Fuck, he _needs_ him.

Keith moves into the home in a composed and sensuous way.

"What if... you kissed me?" he says and it's so intimate, so known, Lance _has to_. He'd love to.

"Lovely idea." Lance moves his hands to red cheeks and they kiss. The intention becomes amorous as Keith reposes his head for Lance to move over him more.

"Bed," Keith mumbles...


End file.
